Sacrifices of a Hero
by Asmodeus1
Summary: The tale of a mysterious yet well known antagonist and hero in the Golden Sun saga.
1. Prologue

Sacrifices of a Hero  
  
Prologue  
  
Rain. I had come to know rain as the sign of evil - not that it possessed evil itself, but it was a foreboding symbol of evil and darkness that was yet to come.  
  
It was raining on that day, three years ago. Mt. Aleph had slightly awoken from its slumber of decorum - something was wrong, something that we could not see. Sentries from the Sanctum had spotted a large boulder making its way towards Vale. Ones with the most psynergy were sent out to stop the boulder in its tracks, while the rest were evacuated to the plaza, far from its reach.  
  
Of course, none of us could be that lucky. It was raining.  
  
As my family and I crossed our small dock that hugged the river, wood gave way, and I tumbled into the rapids below. Desperately clutching a small log like a birthday present, I shielded my eyes from the unrelenting rain and cried out for help. My parents and my sister, Jenna, stared in awe. At that time, Kyle and Dora, the parents of my friend Isaac, arrived at the scene shocked at my predicament. Soon after, their son Isaac and his friend, Garet, made their way to our house. Dora decided it would be wise to attain help for me, since everyone's available psynergy was drained. Dora went north, while Jenna tagged along with Isaac and Garet, who headed to the plaza. They found help, in the form of a burly man who was fully charged with psynergy, but just as they approached me, and all seemed well, the proponents of the Sanctum lost control of the boulder.  
  
It was at that time that they lost control of fate itself; that one boulder would be the spark of events that would involve the whole world of Weyard and last longer than three years. I saw the boulder coming, but what was I to do? Kyle, Isaac's father, and my own parents were oblivious to their impending doom - a touch of irony that would haunt my ensuing pilgrimage down the river. Just as I prepared to breathe my last, two pairs of hands pulled me out of the riverbed, along with three other bodies. No, they weren't bodies, as I could see they were still alive. Their identities, however, were masked to me; my head was heavy and my view fogged. I gently closed my eyes as my head was released onto the moist grass beneath me. My last memories of that day were small pricks on my face and along my arms and legs.  
  
My last memory was that it was raining. 


	2. Masked Feelings

Chapter 1  
  
For some reason, I couldn't sleep that night. The plan was still fresh in my mind, and as perfect as it seemed, I could not jettison the thought of using my sister and my best friend. Of course, this may all be avoided if Saturos and Menardi could bribe Kraden into disclosing the secrets of Sol Sanctum to them - but having known Kraden for many years, he would never bite. Still, I did not tell them this, as my mind searched for any way out that would not hurt Isaac or Jenna.  
  
I slowly let myself up, and walked over to Alex. "Look, I can't sleep, so let me take over guard duty", I said, hoping for the moon t pacify my mind. Alex's gaze towards the ground remained unchanged, showing no emotion. Of course, that's how Alex always was - coming from the north (or so he says), the harsh winter had make him mentally hardened.  
  
"Like I would let you be alone on guard duty?" he returned, a sly smile slipping across his face like a cat along a fence. "With us so close to Vale, how do I not know you would not sneak off in the night, returning to your hometown to warn them of tomorrow's events?"  
  
I hung my head. I had not even thought of that, but my loyalty was still arguable since the Kalay incident. After Saturos destroyed the bridge that went south of Vault to Kalay, I was supposed to chase Master Hammet into a well organized plot that would end up in the capture of a young wind adept who was with them. Menardi was already planning ahead towards the lighthouses, which required adepts to enter; they had Alex, their loyal Water adept for Mercury, me, who would fill the spot of Earth adept and take care of Venus, and themselves as Fire adepts, well acquainted with the Mars Lighthouse in Prox. However, our little traveling band of goons still lacked a Wind Adept, and without one, we could not hope to enter the Venus or Jupiter lighthouses, according to Saturos and Menardi. I had gone soft at the last second, warning Hammet of the attack, allowing him to promptly delay their exit from Vault. I was not trusted since then.  
  
My head jerked up, staring at Alex. The anecdote had reminded me of my disgust of the people I was traveling with, and my mouth snapped open. "Perhaps if I did not have to wear this pathetic mask, I could focus a little better!" Even as I was halfway through the sentence, I regretted the words. Alex's eyes glowed in the moonlight, and he thrust himself around to face me. His mouth quickly moved, forming poisonous words. "So, you question the demands of those who saved your life, who fed you, kept you alive until you recovered, and gave you a loving home up north?"  
  
I shook my head. "You know better than anyone. They have already failed once at Sol Sanctum. The only reason you and I are here is to get rid of the traps and predicaments that lie ahead. How can you be so blind, Alex?" It was too late to back down know; I was already in heated debate with Alex, and this would not end soon. I only hoped that Saturos and Menardi would not awake, for they always sided with Alex like parents siding with a younger sibling. But this was no family. This wasn't even a party. This was torture.  
  
Alex unsheathed his Mercury Blade. "Well then, care to see who the blind one is?" I stared, mouth hanging open; of course, the mask hid that too, as it did my true personality. Without thinking, I reached for the hilt of my Quake Sword and pulled it out, twirling it in one hand menacingly. Nervous but enraged, I flicked the mask off my face with a quick spin of my head, then met it in midair with my blade, destroying it into two unusable pieces. "Now, neither has any handicaps. Make the first move."  
  
Alex smiled, hardly thinking about the fine bladed sword in his hand. He cast one hand in the air, and murmured a single word. It was hardly audible, but I read his lips well enough to make out the syllables. "Spout" he whispered.  
  
Instinctually, I rolled to the sword, keeping my sword in prime position for an attack when I reformed my position. The water, with no current target, fell back towards the ground with gravity on its heel, splashing the two Mars adepts as they lay asleep. Both jerked up, unsheathing their Proxian Blades. "What is going on? Felix!" Menardi snapped, breathing heavily. "What are you doing picking fights with Alex? And what did you do to your mask, which we said would prevent you from being accused of crimes in your hometown?"  
  
My anger grew exponentially. "I would not be accused; I have done nothing but be the victim of your stupidity in Sol Sanctum on that day, years ago. Your propaganda and promise of power has not fooled me, as it has countless others, like Swimmerboy over here." With that, Saturos lunged at me, and as I backtracked to avoid the tackle, I was nailed over the head.  
  
I could barely see, and I heard naught but whispers. Not being knocked out, I jumped to my feet. Sheathing my sword, I looked at Saturos. "I'll need a new mask, if you will." Saturos nodded, and walked out onto the stone ledge, since day had begun to break. I turned in the opposite direction and began to slowly retreat from the battle scene. As my head slightly rotated to the side, I saw the Water Adept shake his head and sigh, muttering a few words to Menardi.  
  
"You will not suppress his power long". 


End file.
